<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angelic Consequences by AcidRainSoup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372160">Angelic Consequences</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidRainSoup/pseuds/AcidRainSoup'>AcidRainSoup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel is Bad at Feelings (Supernatural), Castiel is Loved (Supernatural), Corporal Punishment, Dom Dean Winchester, Fluff, Gen, Gentle Dom Dean Winchester, Ruler of Hell Crowley (Supernatural), Spanking, Sub Castiel (Supernatural)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:36:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidRainSoup/pseuds/AcidRainSoup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This fan-fiction is based on the events involving Castiel and Crowley in Season 6. There will be SPOILERS, so you are advised to watch Season 6 before reading any further. It takes place in the episode 'The Man Who Could Be King' (6.20) where Dean, Sam, and Bobby trap Cas to interrogate him about working with Crowley.</p><p>Dean is very hurt that Castiel has been working with the King of Hell and ignoring his calls, so he decides to teach the wayward angel a lesson on being a good friend. Things become more interesting when a certain demon king shows up to claim his temporary partner. Contains the consensual spanking of a celestial being.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Angelic Consequences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean Winchester couldn't believe it. Castiel had betrayed them to ally with the King of Hell, Crowley. He just stared at the angel trapped in the holy oil circle, feeling hollow. This man whom he considered a friend had burned fake bones that were supposed to the demon's, lied to the three of them, ignored their prayers to avoid conflict, and raised Sam from Hell with no soul on purpose.</p><p>Dean finally broke his silent vigil to turn and look at Bobby and his brother. "Why don't you guys go outside to keep watch. I have to talk to Cas in private." Sam opened his mouth to object, but Bobby silenced him by patting the tall Hunter on the shoulder and nodding at him. The elder Hunter understood Dean needed to express his grief alone out of fear they would see him as emotional and worthy of pity.</p><p>"Sure, Dean. Be careful." Sam sighed, looking at Castiel accusingly. It was obvious he no longer trusted the supposed angel around his brother alone. When both men had left with weapons in their grasps, Dean looked back at the angel.</p><p>"Cas, do you know what disappointment means?" He asked, grabbing a rickety chair from the dining room table. Castiel blinked in confusion, what was Dean planning to do with it? Hit him?</p><p>"I believe it means to have displeasure in one's choices if we are applying it to this situation," Cas replied uneasily as Dean stood up on the chair near the edge of the circle, the flames licking teasingly at the legs of the piece of furniture. "Why are you quizzing me on word definitions, Dean?"</p><p>"Because I want to make sure you know what I am feeling!" Dean spat as he launched himself into the oil circle, landing mere centimetres from the angel's face, to give him a dose of his space invasion problem. "I am so disappointed in you, Cas! I believed in you when Sam and Bobby didn't, even when they tried to convince me otherwise! You know I am a man of little faith, but I had some in you!"</p><p>Castiel blinked again, not one to be able to display shock easily. Before he could respond, Dean reached over the flames and grabbed the back of the chair, hefting it into the circle as well. Finally, Cas mustered up the strength to speak. "What are you doing, Dean?"</p><p>The older Winchester brother turned to glare at Cas as he sat on the chair, scooting it a little farther from the fire. "What I need to do. Now that there is no one in Heaven to punish you for what you did, I will have to take their place." </p><p>The angel sighed as he pulled his angel blade from his pocket and tried to hand it to Dean, who looked at it as if he had never seen it before. "What the hell are you doing with that, Cas?"</p><p>"You're going to kill me, right?" </p><p>Dean recoiled at the response, almost making the chair fall backwards. He supposed it made sense as Heaven's rules were quite strict, but Dean was no angel himself. When he had steadied himself and his seat, he shook his head before grabbing the blade by the handle, the cold metal making his skin tingle as he put it in his pocket. "No Cas, I'm not going to kill you. Did I ever tell you what my Dad did to me when I did something to disappoint him?"</p><p>Castiel thought of all the stories both brothers had told him but found nothing related to discipline, which was a bit concerning in this scenario. "I don't think so. What did he do?"</p><p>Dean blushed as memories flooded into his mind's eye of being taken over John's knee. That man had had a strong and firm hand thanks to all of his hunting experiences, so spankings from him had been very painful. It had often made young Dean believe his father temporarily saw him as a monster he needed to beat into dust. "He, um... He would spank me. He did the same to Sammy when he was old enough. Do you know what a spanking is, Cas?"</p><p>"No, is it a form of stabbing?" He guessed logically. The words did sound a bit similar after all. </p><p>"N-no! Geez, Cas." Dean sighed as he rubbed at his face. He couldn't believe he was about to do this. Or at least try. Castiel was, after all, a very powerful being and he was a human. It was worth a shot though, Dean needed to make sure Cas never forgot there were consequences for such things. Even for angels. "Look, just do as I say so we can get this over with. Take—take off your trench coat."</p><p>More curious than fearful, Castiel's coat was gone before Dean could take another breath, leaving him in his formal shirt, pants, and blue tie. "Very well. Now what?"</p><p>"Now... come here," Dean instructed, trying to imitate the firm tone John Winchester had used on them, the one that had had him and his brother trudging over to their father in defeat no matter how much fight they had in them. That tone had always been the harsh wind to their fire. If John used a tone as cold and stiff as the one Dean was now using, they knew they were finished no matter what.</p><p>Castiel sensed the unyielding way the Hunter spoke, and though it made him a little warier, he, of course, did as he was told. Cas had always been the rebellious kind of angel who had the guts to defy orders, but he couldn't do that to Dean, not when things were already so bad. Even if he wasn't trapped in a circle of holy fire, he would have drawn closer to the seated man. </p><p>"Good..." Dean mumbled, unable to not praise the angel in some way considering the pain he was about to deliver to his feathered friend. It wasn't just about the principle of commending Castiel however, it was also because his father had never done so with his sons. In John's eyes, not fighting him wasn't worthy of admiration. It was just a smarter choice. "Now, I don't want you to try and stop me, Cas. Because this is for your own good."</p><p>The angel gave Dean a confused look, his heading cocking to the side ever so slightly which betrayed a sort of youthful innocence though Cas was centuries old. "I understand Dean, but why would you think I would fight y-"</p><p>Before he could finish what he was saying, Castiel was pulled forward by the wrists, landing with a jolt over Dean's legs. Cas instantly froze up, too perplexed and a tad bit frightened to move at all. So he stayed put, his stubbly cheek pressed against Dean's jeans as he waited for an explanation. </p><p>Not being able to supply a verbal one seeing as his throat was too tight and dry to talk, Dean simply decided to start. With slightly shaky fingers, Dean undid the buckle of Castiel's belt and pulled down his pants. At this, Cas began squirming anxiously. He still was not aware of what a spanking was—the drop of his trousers hadn't changed that—but the unknown factor of this event was startling enough.</p><p>"Dean," he squeaked out, only to be interrupted again as his boxers were pulled down to bare most of his bottom. "Dean, what is happening?" </p><p>The pure panic in the usually apathetic man's voice made Dean flinch. Part of him wanted to stop this, help Cas up and tell him it was a prank, then make a joke in his customary way of delivering humour. But this had to continue, especially seeing as Castiel was already worked up. He would remember this the next time he was about to do something brash and stupid. "It's gonna be okay, Cas." </p><p>Dean exhaled slowly through his nose before pulling out Cas's angel blade. It was one of the only things that could truly hurt an angel, but Dean was going to use it in a different way than it was originally intended. Holding the handle tightly, he twirled it slowly so the blade was no longer straight, but horizontal. Raising it high but not high enough that he would lose control of its angle and cut Castiel, he brought it down swiftly to strike the angel's backside.</p><p>Castiel bucked up a little and gasped, trying to turn to look at Dean. The blade made a light zapping sound when connected quickly with his skin, the blow smarting. But the Hunter refused to meet his eyes as he found a smooth rhythm for the smacks, noticing the blade left behind pink marks that slowly fused into a pinkish-red from the returning hits. Castiel started fidgeting furiously, now understanding why Dean had asked him to remain passive. Thinking of many instances in history and even stories from the Bible, things were only made worse when you tried to fight against well-deserved punishments, no matter how painful. </p><p>The angel tried to keep this in mind as his punishment went on, but his instincts were getting the better of him after at least a dozen strokes had landed on his poor bottom. "Dean, please stop!" He pleaded, trying his best to cover his behind with his hands; a dangerous move that had gotten both Winchester brothers in big trouble when they were young. This triggered a memory for Dean, one of when he and his brother had almost gotten themselves killed by a ghost when they had not left a haunted site as John instructed after helping him set up traps. They had stayed, not wanting to leave their father for fear he would be hurt badly.</p><p>After the ghost had been dealt with, John had dealt with his children. Dean had been the first of them to receive a blistered butt that near glowed red since he was supposed to know better and protect Sammy. But the real punishment for Dean was watching his brother get his first belting. The small boy had cried and thrashed from pain and fear, not liking the loud crack that signalled a smack and how much more intense the pain was. It was scary thinking this was how his big brother had been punished so many times before. Sam had then tried to shield his sensitive skin like Cas, earning him sharp smacks to his hands and extra hits.</p><p>"That is enough Sam, this is happening no matter what you do!" John had snarled as the boy had held his hands in pain and sobbed into his father's pants. Afterwards, when they had been sent to bed, Dean had held Sam as he cried himself to sleep, pleading for his brother not to let it happen again. This had made young Dean cry as well, though he tried to hide it. He knew he couldn't stop his dad from hurting Sam like that again, it had made him feel so useless.</p><p>Not having the heart to do the same to Castiel seeing as this was his first time experiencing this and knowing first hand how terrible it felt when you were just scared and wanted the pain to cease, Dean paused to gently push the angel's hands away. "Don't do that Castiel, I'm not finished with you." He said sternly.</p><p>That was what finally broke Cas, made tears form in his eyes. Dean never called him Castiel, hadn't at least since they were first acquaintances. Dean must be really upset if he addressed him so formally. Once again falling silent, Cas lowered his head in submission, a sign for the Hunter to get this over with.</p><p>Dean did so, flinching again as Cas began openly gasping and yelping in discomfort, the pain increasing thanks to Castiel's bottom already being fairly sore. He was glad the man was no longer holding in his anguish, but it made him want to tear off his ears from guilt. "Almost done, Cas." He promised quietly, reassuring himself as well as the angel.</p><p>Castiel didn't respond to keep himself from begging, he recognized he needed this though his backside disagreed. He had caused too much remorse and conflict not to be disciplined in some way. Dean had decided to finish off with a few smacks to Castiel's legs after another round of spanks to the buttocks when a chuckle filled the air that instantly made both of them freeze, Dean's arm in midair to deliver a blow and Cas gritting his teeth in preparation.</p><p>"My, my, boys. I expected there would be drama to come from all of this, but I would never have guessed squirrel would go full-on alpha male. Please do continue, this is amusing." Crowley purred, as he watched them through the flames, a nasty grin on his face.</p><p>"Sam, Bobby!" Dean called, standing Castiel up to jump over the fire again using the chair. When he landed, he got it a fighting stance with the blade pointed in Crowley's direction.</p><p>"No good trying to bring moose and that walking bottle of scotch into this, Dean. I sent them on a little goose chase after some of my pooches." The demon explained with a chuckle as Dean's eyes began to gleam with flame. </p><p>"What do you want, you-"</p><p>"Dickbag, douchebag, bastard, yes I know Dean. You need to come up with new material. To answer your question, I came for my winged pet. But I do feel awful interrupting this little session. As I said, do continue. Unless," the ugly smile stretched wider. "You would like a break and would give me the honour of finishing it for you."</p><p>Castiel snarled hoarsely from the circle, beginning to climb stiffly on the chair to see if he was able to escape that way and help Dean. Before he could test this idea, Crowley pulled the chair out from under him using his demonic powers, causing the angel to fall back to the floor with a pained grunt. </p><p>"That was very bad Castiel," Crowley chided as Dean glanced over at the angel to ensure he hadn't been burned. "The grown-ups are talking right now, so you stay in your naughty circle."</p><p>"Don't talk down to him like he's a child!" Dean snapped, taking a step closer to the King of Hell menacingly. "Just get out of here!"</p><p>"I have come to collect Castiel, so either I get custody of him early, or I wait until you both are through. Don't make me choose the third option, lad. I have a lot of experience with what you were just doing, after all." Crowley sneered, his own stance and expression screaming that he would not budge until he got what he wanted.</p><p>Dean, of course, thought Crowley was talking about pleasure spankings that happened while doing the dirty, still in the dark when it came to Crowley being a father in his human life. Not liking the idea of Cas being handed over to this <em>thing<em> that would punish him for fun, not discipline, he shook his head.</em></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"You can take him now because there is no way I'm letting you touch him like that."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Crowley was about to reply when Castiel pulled himself back to his feet. "Dean, wait. You... you have to finish with me first as he said."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"I had no idea angels could be such attention whores, not that I'm complaining in these circumstances," Crowley said, looking Cas over curiously with his unbuttoned pants being held up with his hands and that sad, tear-stained face. This was the closest Castiel had ever appeared to be human.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"You shut up," Dean commanded before turning to Castiel worriedly. "Are you sure, Cas?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>The dark-haired man nodded lamely, obviously embarrassed though he still used his matter-of-fact tone to show he was serious about this. "Yes, Dean, you weren't done with me when Crowley showed up. You told me this was for my own good, so you must continue." </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Dean felt a part of him warming up to Castiel again. He had done many wrongs, but at least he was owning up to them now. With a small, barely noticeable smile on his lips, the brunette grabbed a fire extinguisher from Bobby's kitchen and used it to put out the holy fire circle as a sign of his returning trust. While Cas stared at the charred marks on the ground in surprise, Dean moved to the living room couch and settled onto it. "Good boy, Cas. C'mere."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Again Castiel obeyed the Hunter, ignoring Crowley's pleased expression as he passed the short demon before settling over Dean's lap once more without a word. "First," Dean said, looking at Crowley darkly as his friend tried to get comfortable. "If you dare do this to Cas, you'll have to deal with me. Second, you will not speak of this again to anyone else. Clear?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Rolling his eyes in annoyance, Crowley nodded. "I get it, Dean, I won't do either of those things. Just witnessing this is enough to satisfy me."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>With a grunt, Dean pulled Cas' pants back down to reveal the irritated flesh of the angel's bottom, which was a pale red by now. Hating that he had to add to coloration, Dean pulled the blade out again and repeated the process. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>After a few hits, Dean was able to get back into the flow of things, forgetting Crowley was present as he moved to the next part of the discipline; scolding. Something he had a lot of practice with when it came to Sam. "Are you going to think things through the next time you make a decision, Castiel? I don't care if it involves demons, or angels, or anything else, will you?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Yes, Dean, I will!" Cas sobbed, pressing his face into the couch to hide it from Crowley who was chuckling heartily. This had gotten thrice as humiliating than when it was just him and Dean. The experienced Hunter didn't laugh and mock his discomfort, but Crowley would every chance he got.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Don't you ever try avoiding me and Sammy again, that is a cowardly move, and it made us so worried. If you do, I will find you and do this again with Sam there to watch."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"I would like an invitation to that!" Crowley piped up with a cackle, enjoying this too much for anyone's good. Dean growled at him with the ferocity of a Hellhound, keeping a hand on the back of Cas's head to inform him to stay down.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"I said shut up, Crowley."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Holding his hands up apologetically, Crowley stopped talking. His ears burning from confrontation, Dean landed the last smacks to Castiel's thighs as he had originally planned, which had him yelping like a dog that had been kicked in the stomach. Pulling the sniffling angel to sit in his lap, Dean hugged him tightly. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"It's over now, Cas. You did a good job." He whispered so the demon wouldn't hear. The praise was for Cas's ears only.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Castiel hiccuped in response before returning the embrace shakily. "I'm s-s-orry, Dean." He managed to say between laboured pants. The Hunter sighed, recognizing the fatigue and fright in his words. Dean began rubbing at his back soothingly, just like he had done for little Sammy after such events.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"I know, man. Now just try to calm down, all right?" He got a tight nod in response as Castiel took deep breaths to relax his vessel. After a few moments, he stood slowly and turned to Crowley, his pants back in place, and trench coat wrapped around him again, though everyone could tell by the way he wiggled in place that his bottom remained thoroughly beaten.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Let's go," Cas finally rasped, sounding as if nothing had happened at all. Finding that disappointing, Crowley agreed halfheartedly.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Very well then, angel boy." Turning to Dean, Crowley smirked cockily. "Don't worry squirrel, Bobby and moose are on their way back as we speak. I'll take good care of your boy toy as well."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Castiel and Dean both glared at Crowley, the looks identical to each other which betrayed their close bond causing habits to rub off on one another. Sure that bond was tattered, but it would be patched up, both of them were certain of this. And when things were well again between them, Crowley would have to deal with the two Hunters and their angel companion together again as an unbeatable team.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Mere moments after the rival beings had disappeared, Sam and Bobby burst through the door panting slightly and looking frustrated. Dean got up quickly from the couch and began to check them over for serious injury. Fortunately, as Crowley had said, it had only been a chase and neither of them had been bitten or clawed up. "Hey, Crowley was here and told me what happened. Did you gun those not so little mutts down?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Bobby sighed and shook his head as he put his gun down and inspected the burn marks on his floor in irritation. "Nah, too tricky to tell where they were. We didn't realize it was a trap until we were a good distance from the house, and when we tried to turn back, the hounds knocked us right over."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"I wish I could've helped you two out, but I didn't want to leave the King and his new pal alone. That would have been very stupid." Dean explained as he grabbed three cold ones from the fridge. Hell knew they could all use at least one each.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Yeah, don't worry about it, Dean." Sam put in as they all settled at the table to drink. "So, what did you and Cas end up discussing?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Dean looked his brother over for clues of whether he had figured out what he had done to the angel or not. Sam's face was clear of blush and a haunted look that would surely be in his eyes as what Dean had done would have uprooted uncomfortable memories. Crowley must have sent the hounds in before he showed up to ensure they were out of the way then. The walls aren't soundproof. Dean concluded.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"I was trying to reason with him and make him realize what he had done had been foolish. I think I got through to him." He finally answered, taking a long swig of his beer. "I don't think he will do something like this again. At least not for a while."</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>